conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Globien (格罗比言·全球语)
Globien Interlingua (格罗比言·全球语) is a constructed language positioning as an International Auxiliary Language (IAL). The name comes from English word "clover", because this language is a fusion of the three most popular natural languages: English, French and Chinese. This newly-created interlingua differentiates itself from others by its special construction method of words: 99% of Globien vocabulary includes an element from Chinese, and that number is 80% for English and 70% for French respectively. This makes its words are very easy to learn and to memorize, and not easy to be forgotten for the 3.5 billion people with background of either English or French or Chinese, almost half the population of the whole world. The overall progress: Phonology~90%, Grammar~80%, Lexicon~50%. Classification and Dialects Globien is a fusion of English, French and Chinese. It has even less variation of words than English, but it does use suffix to distinguish noun, verb and adjiective, and also reserves one variation of noun (number) and one variation of verb (past tense). The other morphology rules are more like that in Chinese, including most of the verb tenses, voices, and aspects. Therefor we classify Globien as Fusional-Analytic. The phonemes are designed clearly separated, thus Globien could be read in different accents either as in English, or French, or Chinese, or others. Phonology The phonology of Globien is very simple and clear, friendly to almost all peoples from different native language backgrounds. Consonants There are 19 consonants in Globien. They are: * b, p, m, f * d, t, l, n * g, k, h * j, ch, sh * z, c, s, r, v All sounds like those in English, with three exceptions: # Letter c always sounds ts, which is similar to that in Chinese. # Letter g alone always sounds g, while ʤ uses letter j. # Letter r sounds more like that in Chinese or alveolar trill, or that in English after a vowel (eg. sir). Note that p, t, k are aspirated-voiceless-stop consonants, sounds ph, th, kh respectively. For the non-writen consonants, the corresponding letters are listed below, including two digraphs: * ʦ = c * ɹ = r * dʒ = j * tʃ = ch * ʃ = sh Vowels Globien's vowels are more like French or Chinese, but they are the easiest parts for English speakers too. There are 7 basic vowels: We omit the diacritic signs thereafter to keep simple. Besides euə, there are 11 other digraphs, including 4 diphthongs and 7 nasal vowels. In together, the all 18 vowels are: In total, there are 37 defined phonemes in Globien, that is, 19 defined consonants and 18 defined vowels. That includes 23 single letters and 14 digraphs, and all other letter combinations should be read separately in a word. Phonotactics The structure of all Globien words can be expressed as this formula: ©V + CV + CV + ... + C(V) where each C could be one or two defined consonants, each V could be one or two defined vowels. When there are two defined consonants or two defined vowels together, as in one C or V above, they are read one-by-one. For example, "eo" is not a defined diphthong, so it's read "e-o". Each ©V combination is one syllable. stress rule is similar to that in music. Like many other interlinguas, Globien complies with the "one-to-one correspondence rule": One letter/digraph only has one sound; one sound only has one letter/digraph. Note every letter/digraph sounds in every words, no one is silent. Writing System Globien uses the ordinary Latin letters. Only 22 letters are substantially used in its vocabulary, but the other 4 letters (q, w, x, y) are also reserved for special loanwords, such as people's names. The names of the consonant letters are all read as their sounds in words, plus an e in the front or end, except H and Q which are a little bit different. The names of the vowel letters are all read as their sounds in words. With this standard design, the letter table is much easier to read and memorize. Grammar The grammar of Globien is very simple. It's a combination of the easiest parts of Chinese and English, and only one formula is needed to describe ALL tenses, voices and aspects. There are less variations of words in Globien. The only variation of nouns is the plural form -- adding -s at the end; and only one variation for verbs -- adding -ed at the end to indicate pass tense. No variation for adjective. Predicate Syntax Lexicon There are four categories of words in Globien: Basic (nouns, verbs, adjectives), Auxiliary (pronouns, preps., conjs. numbers, etc.), Compound and Cluster. Most words have a part from English/French word, named the Base, and a part from Chinese named the Rhyme. So a Globien word is always a combination of a Base and a Rhyme, and thus a English/French learner can guess the meaning of a Globien word by the Base, and a Chinese-background learner can guess the meaning by Rhyme. This is the key advantage of Globien, which makes it easy to learn and remember by almost half of the world's population. One can also determine the form class (noun, verb, adj., or adv., etc.) of a word by it's special ending, as in most constructed languages, but Globien extends this idea to creating the Cluster category -- one can know the brief meaning of word without learn it. This characteristic makes Globien is even easier to learn. Basic Words Nouns The standard ending of a noun is -o, but most basic nouns don't use this standard ending -- they just use Rhyme as ending directly. So a noun form is always Base + Rhyme. Note Rhymes are always vowels. Example: lunue, means moon, in which lun-'' as the base is from French word ''lune, and ''-ue'' as the rhyme is from Chinese word yue. Only two variations for nouns: plural and possession. Plural is noun+s, possession is noun+'d. These two forms can be overlay. For example, Mari'd buku, means Mary's book; enfons'd bukus, means children's books. Example text Reference sites # Globien Interlingua website: globien.github.io # Globien Interlingua wiki: globien.fandom.com Category:Interlingua Category:IAL